Senseless Beatings
by Venus Aeternus
Summary: Beating up Jaken! YAY! Warning: No Plot. May be leading cause in brain damage! Who cares... It's funny! Go Sesshy-sama! Beat up JAKEN!!!
1. Default Chapter

THANK YOU TO MY ONLY FRIEND WHO WOULD READ THIS STORY... ...CHPEST. I THANK YOU DEEPLY. I NEEDED THAT HELP. AS LITTLE AS IT WAS I AM GREATLY GRATEFUL. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. But if anyone would be so kind, they can give me Sesshy- sama. ^_^  
  
"Fluffy- chan?" Rin asked Sesshoumaru as she led An&Un is that their names down to the stream to drink water. do they drink water "Yes, Rin?" Sesshoumaru answered her. He was sitting on a low bough of a tree, sketching the landscape around them. He lowered what he was doing and jumped off the bough to stand by Rin. He scooped her up and put her on his shoulder. Rin squealed with delight. "Rin wanted to know... why does Fluffy- chan let Jaken live?" 'Where was Jaken?' he thought. He walked back to sit on the bough, pulled Rin off his shoulder, and sat her down on his lap facing him. He didn't really know why so he made up his answer for Rin. "Well Rin, Jaken serves a purpose from time to time. And well, if An&Un ever get really hungry...." hehehe Feed him to An&Un. Feed him to An&Un! Rin's eyes got huge. He just smiled, "Just joking. He just won't die. I've tried. Plus, I don't think even An&Un would eat him. " Rin giggled, catching on to the last statement. Sesshoumaru just loved that sound. Then as if hearing his name and his possible fate, Jaken ran into the clearing... and ruined the moment. Sesshoumaru sighed, and let the coldness once again replace the warmth that was only there a second ago. He turned around and faced Jaken. An eyebrow raised. He turned back to Rin and whispered in her ear. She shrieked with laughter, and he put her down on the ground. She ran off to An&Un by the water's edge. His heart melted, he loved her, but he'd never be able to admit it. The darkness returned to his face. He got up and faced Jaken. Towering over the pathetic little toad thing. 'What exactly is he?' Sesshoumaru wondered. "Yes?" he asked Jaken coldly. A visible chill ran through Jaken's spine, sending a smirk to Sesshoumaru's face. his beautiful, beautiful face. *swoon* "Fluffy- chan." Jaken began, but was interrupted by a swift blow from Tenseiga. "Nobody calls me Fluffy." Sesshoumaru stated sinisterly. "But... but Rin. She calls you that.", then Jaken lost it. He let all of his feelings flow out. Ramblings for the most part. Then he came upon a forbidden subject, Rin. Sesshoumaru awoke from his state of boredom. looks at watch... for those wondering why I cut the dialogue on that part. His speech lasted about 2 hrs.. so... "What about Rin?" "She doesn't do anything. She doesn't help. She is human. Let me remind you, you despise humans..." Jaken gasps. "You haven't gone soft have you master?-' Whomp! A swift hit to the head. Leaving a huge bump on the side. "Remember to whom you are speaking Jaken." Sesshoumaru turned and walked away leaving Jaken in daze. When he reached Rin he scooped her up in his arms and looked at her. 'Why does she mean so much to me?' The he sat her down on An&Un and they left the area. Leaving Jaken once again to search high and low for them. "Rin wants to know why Jaken stays back there." "Because he wanted to" Sesshoumaru answered kindly. "Okay...'" Rin said smiling. He once again let his heart melt for his little charge. "We will probably see him in a month or so..." he continued. 'And then more senseless beatings...' he envisioned. He laughed at the thought, and turned to grab Rin and put her on his back for the ride.  
  
Hehehe yes I did this for the heck of it there is no plot to this. It's just a collection of senseless beatings on Jaken. R/R! Thank you. Oh all flames will be used to make yummy s'mores! ^_~ BYE! 


	2. Senseless Beatings Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. derr... 

Let's see, how shall we hurt Jaken today.... ^_^ I know.

Sesshoumaru watched Rin sleeping. He was getting really bored. He took out a blank scroll and started sketching the sleeping human in front of him. He soon found even this dull and found himself staring at the stars. It had been well over a month and there was still no sign of Jaken. He sighed. 'At least if Jaken were here there would be something to do...". Then an idea formed itself in his mind. He liked it so he called An&Un over to his and whispered to them a command. He watched them run through the forest, disappearing silently into the night. It won't be long now...

However, it was long. And a few nights later, An& Un returned... with Jaken. Sesshoumaru grinned remembering what he had planned to do a few nights ago. He picked the sleeping form of Rin up, and put her high in the trees, in a nest he had made earlier for her to sleep in at night, to keep her hidden and safe.

When he returned to the ground Jaken was still there. Of course, why wouldn't he be? "Master, oh Master at last I have found you!" Jaken cried hugging Sesshoumaru's left knee. "You worthless excuse for matter... GET OFF ME!" Sesshoumaru voiced loudly, kicking Jaken with his other leg. Jaken soared several feet but was left unhurt.

"Master?!" Jaken cried, "How could you desert me? How could you leave me?" "Are you questioning _me,_ Jaken?" Sesshoumaru scoffed. He was having fun. "Sniveling toad! How dare you question ME! the Lord Sesshoumaru. I should feed you too An&Un!" He looked at the cowering Jaken, oh god that expression was priceless. He silently laughed, but still kept his cold, hard exterior. 'After years and years of him mooching off of me for protection... toying with him would be fun.' he thought. "Maybe I should feed you to An&Un. They seem quite famished." Jaken's eyes inflated to the size of the heads on the end of his staff. 'Don't laugh. Don't laugh. God, don't laugh.' Sesshoumaru chanted in his head, taking a mental snapshot of Jaken. 

"An. Un. Come." Sesshoumaru ordered. Obeying, they sauntered over to stand by his side. He crouched to give an order to them so that Jaken would not be able to over hear. -A few minutes later- "Do you understand?" he asked aloud, while standing up once again. They nodded and snorted in understanding. "Good. Now go." Sesshoumaru walked back to where he was waiting for them before, sitting on a large boulder. They did exactly what he had told them to do.

They slowly approached Jaken, growling and intimidating. An ripped away Jaken's staff and threw it to Sesshoumaru who caught it in midair, leaving Jaken defenseless. This should be good he thought. Next Un grabbed the toad by the back of his clothes and threw him in the air. An reached up and caught Jaken in its mouth. Jaken was screaming and screaming into the night. "Help! SESSHOUMARU!!! Help!" An was going to toss him in the air again when- "Fluffy- SAMA!" Rin yelled from above. Everyone froze. Sesshoumaru sighed, 'Right when I was beginning to have fun.... " He jumped into the trees to go comfort Rin. 

When he returned everything was as it was when he left. An, still had Jaken hanging between his teeth. Un, waiting expectantly, for their toy to come back to him. Sesshoumaru hopped off the rock and walked right in front of Jaken, "You woke Rin up. Stop screaming so loud." Jaken nodded, still doing whatever Sesshoumaru told him to do in case there was still a chance to be saved. "You may continue," he told An&Un. And they did. So for the next 10 minutes they kept throwing Jaken in the air, amidst his softer screams of horror to be let down. 

An, and Un, began to have tons of fun, and Sesshoumaru was kept amused watching them. Sometimes they'd throw him way off so that the other had to run to catch him. Then Un almost missed catching Jaken and ended up, instead of catching him by the clothes, catching him in his mouth. Un visibly recoiled at having something as nauseating as Jaken in his mouth and spit him out. Then continued to drool in order to get Jaken's after taste out. Sesshoumaru couldn't stop himself and laughed aloud at the monsters actions of distaste. An, growled out something to Un; who nodded back and kicked Jaken. An, ran over to where Jaken was rolling and kicked him back. It seemed to be that An&Un had agreed to kicking, Jaken, so they wouldn't have that revolting toad in their mouths. 

An, and Un, started gaining confidence in this new version of "torture Jaken", and started kicking longer, wilder, faster, and higher. An all of a sudden kicked Jaken high up in the air at so great a velocity even Sesshoumaru almost missed it. Mid-flight Jaken's screams punctured the air a little to loudly. "FLUFFY- SAMA!" Rin shouted. Sesshoumaru looked up at the nest, and then down at Jaken angrily. He jumped once again off his comfortable perch and walked to the miserable bruised and broken toad. He took Tenseiga out and swiftly slashed Jaken across the chest, therefore affectively healing him for the next round of "fun". Then he jumped up to the nest to go take care of Rin. 

When he came back down 10 minutes later he sighed. The screaming was scaring Rin. No matter how disappointing he had to end their fun sooner than he anticipated. He told An&Un to stop their game. They looked up at him sad and confused, but obeyed. "Jaken you unworthy wretch... your life shall be granted to you a little longer." Jaken looked thrilled. "But you cannot stay here...", he turned around and grabbed Jaken's staff from where he had left it. He threw it to Un, who caught it in his mouth. And then ordered An&Un to take Jaken back where they had found him. He watched them leave once again into the night.

'Well that was fun...' he thought, 'too bad it had to end.' He jumped into the nest and stayed their for the rest of the night. Staring up into the depths of heaven, the twinkling stars and crescent moon overhead. It matched the stage of the moon on his forehead exactly. He was finally lulled to sleep by the gentle rhythm of Rin's breathing, and remained sleeping with her under the cover of the stars.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

^_^'

How did you like it? See that little button down there. Press that and tell me what you thought. Poor Sesshy. He gets so bored all the time. **Sigh** I am trying to get it so Jaken is in the future and gets hit by a couple 16- wheelers or something. So REVIEW!!!


End file.
